Alec's Blog
by MixedBerryCoughDrop
Summary: It's amazing what Jane can convince Alec to do...he got a blog! So now, take a peek into the daily life of Alec Volturi, and enjoy the ride!
1. My new blog

**Disclaimer: I don't Jane…and Alec…and Aro…and basically no one that appears in this story who also appears in Twilight… **

**So…I have no internet connection currently…and my friend Maddy had the brilliant idea for me to write random fanfictions until we get our OWN wifi at this place…**

**If you've read my other (longer) Twilight fanfic (Alec's Love), then you know about my random obsession with Alec. So, I got the wonderful idea from several other people on this website to write this story… **

**Well, here goes! **

**(Note: Due to the lack of internet connection, I will be able to update only very rarely…but hopefully, the dates will be in order!) **

* * *

March 22, 2010 

It's amazing what Jane can convince me to do.

She made me get a BLOG. Even the name sounds ridiculous! But…(and if you ever tell her this I swear I will kill you J (**A/N Bipolar!!!!!!**) ) I'm scared to death of her vicious talent. I'm not even sure if it works on me.

I should really elaborate…my name is ALEC. Got that? Ever since Jane got a bigger part in those Twilight books, its always been, "Hi, I'm Alec. One of the vampire witch twins?" "Who's Alec? I've only heard of Jane!" My life is frustrating…

I was looking through the _New Moon: Official Illustrated Movie Companion _thing and I noticed something weird, though not altogether unsurprising...THERE IS ONLY ONE PICTURE OF MY ACTOR!

You know, I think I'll just finish tomorrow...I need to calm down...


	2. Short and simple

**Ok, so for each chapter, I'm gonna dedicate whatever random song I'm listening to or is stuck in my head. (Half the time they will have nothing to do with the chapter XD ) **

**This chapter's song (erm...concerto...) : Zigeunerweisen by Pablo Saraste, performed by Jasha Heifetz. **

**This will be the single shortest chapter I ever write. I promise the next one will be at least long enough to make you scroll down (that excludes you with your huge Mac, Pi.)**

**

* * *

**Once again, I am AMAZED at what Jane does to me sometimes...simply amazed...she gave me a bowlcut...

* * *

**  
**


	3. My Story

**This chapter's song: Viva la Vida by Coldplay**

**

* * *

**March 24, 2010 

I've been sitting in my room all day with the curtains closed because I look so terrible with my new haircut.

I wrote a story. It's about a poor innocent guy who wanted a little change...so his evil sister gave him a bowl cut. Here it is...

Once upon a time, there was a guy.

His name was Alec.

He had gone 682 years with exactly the same hair and wanted a little change. He told his wonderful sister, Jane, about it.

She proceeded to strap him to a chair, shove a bowl on his head, and cut everything that stuck out off.

I should make it longer and put it in the Twilight section of this one website I found, .net . You should check it out. It's awesome.

I'm a little worried about Jane. I think she's in love with one of the members of the guard...maybe even one of the Volturi. I'll update so you'll know. I think she cut my hair like that to impress someone...

* * *

**And...that's my update. *sigh***


	4. Me, Chatroulette, and Lady Googoo?

**Sorry it's been so long! My friend (3.1415927) is forcing me to update. I have a kindle, but I have no documents to write with *sad face*...**

**Anyway...I know it's been...nine months...but still read! Please? **

**

* * *

**I have just seen something that has scarred me for life.

I, Alec Volturi, have just been forced to participate in a new online..._thing..._with Jane.

It's called Chatroulette.

Apparently, it randomly connects you with people from around the world on their webcams...and they can be doing ANYTHING.

And I mean **ANYTHING. **

Dancing, talking to you, listening to music, jacking off...

And I witnessed all of the above.

Anyway, once Felix walked in, Jane kicked me out. I swear there's something going on between those two...

But NO. She refuses to trust me with anything. *fumes*

Pretty soon, I'm going to go to the clothing store. I saw a guy on TV (he was weird...his name was like Lady Googoo or something) and I really want to emulate his style.

TTFN!

-Alec Volturi the Senseless


	5. I'M STRAIGHT!

Lady Gaga is female.

Someone should have warned me.

But NO. I just spent upwards of $3000 on beautiful, lacy leotards and wigs shaped like bows, etc., and now I find out that I bought women's clothing.

Well, at least that explains the expression on the checkout lady's face...or, I should say, the smirk...

In fact, I've been laughed at all day. _I _for one believe these clothes are FABULOUS. At least the wigs hide my choppy bowl cut...

Which reminds me, I've been intending to rant about this for a while...

Every time I meet someone, they instantly assume I'm a girl.

And once they find out I'm a guy (which, contrary to what Jane believes, I AM), they instantly jump to the conclusion that I'm gay.

And there's nothing wrong with being gay...unless you're straight.

WHICH I AM.

(Shutup, Jane.)


End file.
